Lord Cobra
Cobra serves as the dragon to Malefor due to the circumstances involving his recruition into the Villain league. In fact, Cobra was one of their original leaders before his ultimely ripoff demise of Facilier due to Shenzi smashing of the amulet similar to Facilier's voodoo hayacall. He was formerly Simon Cobra of a very poor family of cobras, was once Oogway's unsettled Student, he was slowly being corrupted by Malefor, and Shifu did every thing he could to prevent his ferther corruption, but Lord Cobra mutated, and was forced to be exsiled for causing the second cartoonian war, and blames Shifu for not standing in his case. Due to his infection with darkness, Cobra has become increasingly obssessed with corruption, claiming that it gives him pleasure to turn a hero or minor character into a personality clone of himself. he first formed the villain leage with Facilier, Scroop, and the cteetahs, (however, it has been reveled that back when the villain leage was a simple 4 member gangster team, Facilier convinced Cobra to gain the dark meddailian in his control which caused him to be like this because it was easier for Malefor to corrupt him.) and corrupted Cynder. and before Cynder could be ofittcalised as the villain leage's leader, he helped her corrupted lord dread, who was once a simple pteradon at the time. and as an act for personal revenge, he corrupted Tai Lung after he was rejected from having the scroll, which only ended with Tai Lung being imprisoned. in the island of madagascar, Cobra tried to corrupt alex into attacking his friends by using illusions, having Alex thinking he is surrounded by giant talking steaks and had a steak related dream prior before. This is because he was under a corruption crave, and that he needed to infect something just for the heck of it. his plan however, back-fired as Julien had Maurice droped a coconut which snapped alex out of it. after the other villains, and the Fossa were defeated, Shenzi ultimately killed cobra by destroying his meddailian, which caused hisabominations to turn on him and attack him, and leading to death by mauling. Cobra only made cameios in stories about him or flash backs or was only mentioned. he finally returned in Spongebob and friends on the quest for camelot, when Facilier revived him, and was fused with the sword, and he almost got revenged on Shifu had Shenzi not intervived, leading cobra to the stone, douge his finishing attack with a back-flip (she was confused why she managed to do that until the Cronitcler told her why in SpongeBob and Friends meet Dinosaur), the goodness in the stone, (and that engrey from it) vaperised and killed Lord Cobra, but however, even with his end, he was resurrected AGAIN in Spongebob's adventures of the black cauldron, however, not properly, resserecting him requires princess of hearts' blood, Cobra was instead resserected with an un-pured soul of one of the Horned king's minions, as mentioned by Maleficent in Spongebob and friends and the emperor's new groove, un-pured souls won't properly resserect him, and it result with him now being a ghostly corpse. he now has a new medailian, confirmed as the new one Dark Cynder created, mentioned by Sir Hiss in SpongeBob and Friends Meet Robin Hood, where the soul of robin hood was gonna power the medailian, and Sir Hiss was gonna be sacrivived to help the soul into the medailian, for the soul of a fallen hero powers Cobra's medailian, and after that failed, King Arthur was the target, and one of his noble knights was gonna be the sacrivive for it, but that failed too. and was gonna give to him after the conquest of camelot, which was failed and ended with Dark Cynder being cured. the medailian is presumed that the horned king gave the medailian the soul of the dead knights found in the under chamber of the castle, and with the sacrivive of another of the horned king's human minions, considering the horned king finds them useless, the new medailian works like the old, but even better since the dead knight was presumed a very great hero considering the great sword tiran found, however since it was made by mortal hand, i.e. Dark Cynder's, it won't free the darkspawn, cause the oridgenal was created by darkspawn hands, making that meddailian a dark spawn realic. however, the replacement is still a dangerious weapon. Every time he finds a suitable moment of victory for the villain league, he sings in the Dark of the Night, which has already been sung 3 times (the 3rd time was in Spongebob and friends go home on the range, but it was a flash back of a future that ended up never coming true due to the shell louge squad and other setbacks) the one prior and the other so far, in Spongebob and the hyenas gets lost, and now in Spongebob and friends finds the black cauldron. Don't try to make sense of it, it's a running gag. In reality, Cobra is an original character invented by Scroopfan because he felt that Cynder should not be the actual real villain and he felt that there ain't alot of Spore or origenal characaters in crossovers and that is mostly just characters made from varies medias. Cobra is, however, a mangling of personalities of villains that Scroopfan finds to be his favorites. Cobra is a combo between Rasputin,Tai Lung, Scar, and Malefor, to name a few. Cobra also has the desgination of a Lord because he thought it sounded intimidating. Category:VILLAINS Category:Masters of Evil Category:Villain league members Category:Characters Category:SPORE creations